Slender Suits, Grey Eyes and Glasgow Grins
by SnowFallsSilverOnRoute37
Summary: FTW, FML, MOFOSOB. There's no Slenderman/creepypasta category on this website. Anyway, the summary. Eliza Foster has turned fourteen. All she wants for her birthday is a little peace and quiet, because even though she loves her family, it's always a little too hectic for her. What happens next, though, makes her appreciate her family more than ever. But it's too little, too late..
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

Somewhere, a girl was turning fourteen. Well, not right away. In seven hours and six minutes.

There was something she'd wanted for a long time. Some eleven months, to be precise.

All she had to do was get through the day, and the morning after, she'd get her present.

9 AM the next morning.

She'd read some fifty pages before bed. As she always did.

She loved to read.

Even though glasses were cumbersome things to wear all the time. Her Mom wouldn't let her get lenses, or the surgery thing.

Though, admittedly, they matched her nicely.

The quiet one, who spent all her time reading or studying.

Funny thing, how an annoyance and a burden can also match and complement someone.

Other things were simply annoying burdens.

Even when her glasses were on and her vision was sharp, letters danced before her eyes ere they settled into place. More or less. Sometimes she simply wrote "Putsdi Sydlaexi" in a messy scrawl on a piece of paper.

"Stupid Dyslexia".

But perhaps she simply loved to overcome adversity.

For she read at a twelfth-grade level.

A highly intelligent girl, with a dedication to the marvel of paper and print ink.

Let's fast-forward through the rest of the night, because we can't wake this girl yet.

Not until morning.

* * *

**9 AM the next morning**

* * *

Eliza Foster sat on the edge of her bed, having confirmed- with the aid of the small silver watch on her wrist- that she was officially fourteen.

"Whoop-de-freakin' do." She muttered, yawning and getting ready to put on the mask she called a smile, simply hoping she'd get her birthday wish; some peace and quiet.

No such luck.

As she set put on the stairs, a small figure with golden hair crashed into her, encasing Eliza in a bear hug as a little boy's voice rang out;

"Happy Birthday, Lizzy!"

He looked up to see his big sister's reaction at this surprise. She was genuinely grinning at what was most likely going to be the highlight of her day, and stormy grey eyes met baby blue as the girl wrapped the five-year-old in her arms.

"Morning, Joey-Boo." She tousled his hair playfully, sitting up so that he was on her lap. "Can you believe I'm fourteen already?"

"It's not a matter. We can still play like you're three and ten, right?"

"Of course." Eliza picked the boy up (not a difficult feat, five-year-olds are seldom heavy), and placed him, standing, on the ground so that she could get up, too.

Joey's eyes widened slightly, and it seemed he'd remembered something as he took his sister's hand and pulled on it insistently. "We have to go down! Momma made breakfast!"

Smiling, the girl allowed herself to be dragged down the mahogany stairs by the slight force of her little brother's hunger for pancakes (which, admittedly, didn't sound bad to Eliza, either).

Three minutes later, both of them were standing next to their mother in the kitchen, an energetic woman with mousy brown hair that was graying slightly.

"Good morning, baby. Happy fourteenth." She had turned her attention from the pan on the stove for a second to hug her daughter, who warmly returned the greeting.

"Morning, Momma." Eliza decided that if she was to have a little peace today, now was as good a time as any to ask. "Listen, I was wondering- see, there's this forest I've walked by a couple times, and-"

"-Oh honey, I'm sorry, but would you go and wake that amorphous blob you call a father?" The woman grinned good-naturedly as she continued; "Pancakes are his favorite, y- Joey, stop that!" She whipped around to stop the little boy touching the pan, wanting a pancake, but Eliza had already nodded and walked back upstairs, sighing, to wake her father.

Another short amount of time later, the four were gathered around the table, Eliza's groggy father having roused, slowly and followed by a "Happy fourteenth, babydoll."

"I beg your pardon, Jos', but as is tradition, the birthday girl should get first picks." Cameron Foster told Joey (Joseph, officially) as the little boy reached for a doughy slice. "Not that I blame you. Your mother's pancakes can't be beat."

"Oh, Cam." The kids' mother looked at him lovingly.

"BUT IT'S NOT FAIR!" Joey was pouting.

"Oh, please let him have it. He's waited long enough." Eliza looked at her mother, Melissa, beseechingly. The older woman nodded and the younger slid her pancake off of her own plate, onto her brother's.

"I get first picks when you turn six, Joey-Boo." She ruffled her brother's hair again, who looked up from his treat- his mouth covered with syrup and sprinkles of sugar. He shrugged and continued to work his way through the blob on his plate.

Everyone was watching him, amused, until Cameron made an inviting gesture, chuckling.

"Dig in, girls." He followed his own advice, too.

* * *

"Momma? Earlier I was saying, could I go out for a walk in the forest?" Eliza was trying to get Melissa's attention.

"Oh, well... I don't know about that. Is it far?"

"Not at all! Two miles, tops! I can walk there."

"Ask your father." The now-fourteen-year-old struggled not to sigh in exasperation. This was her mother's way of dealing with everything.

Nonetheless, she went to the living room where her father was watching the ten o'clock news.

"Poppa? Could I go out to the forest for the afternoon?"

"'Them Hunters' Woods?"

"I think so."

"I suppose. But take your cell phone, and be home by six."

Eliza was overjoyed; she honestly hadn't expected this victory. She hugged her father, thanking him, grabbed her canvas satchel with all of her things inside, and took off.

* * *

**Hahaha, the forest... Can y'all see where this is heading? Well, unlike all of those frigging right-away uncanonicals that I keep coming across, Eliza has a loving family that really cares about her.**

**Don't worry, I'm gonna add more than enough plot twists. You all will be fine.**

**Review this crap please? PLEASE?**

**Well, screw you guys too. I'm gonna keep writing anyway.**

**-Meri**


	2. Chapter 2

A short while later, Eliza had reached the outskirts of the forest.

She couldn't help gasping when she saw the place. It was December 13th, the middle of winter, and a crisp, pure white layer of snow coated the ground and the tops of the trees, making the evergreens look festive and the less resilient trees that had shed their leaves in the fall glimmer with the icy light of the sun's rays reflecting of the whitish-silvery powder.

Feeling almost guilty for intruding upon the perfect scene, the teenage girl tucked her shoulder-length black hair behind her ear and sighed as she took the first step onto the forest path, following it for a good two-hundred yards before spreading out a blanket she'd taken with her, sitting down, taking her book out of her canvas bag, and putting on her headphones, all the while nodding along to the song.

_Oh, you look so tired... _

_Mouth slack and wide... _

Eliza blinked and was surprised at the weight of her eyelids. Funny, she could really identify with this line right now. She paused it, settled back against the tree, and let her eyes slowly close as the world turned dark...

* * *

_Been, so... _The last two words of the next line of Eliza's song woke her up- she'd know it anywhere. But something was off... The sound was more distant.

_Crash into my arms- I want you. _It was definitely further away, and it sounded tinny and warped. Something was messing with her phone. She looked up and confirmed the thought, seeing a figure a couple of yards away. The music was traveling with it. This thing had her phone.

Puzzled, the girl continued to muse on what could be doing this for a split second before the next line brought her back to her senses.

_You don't agree, but you don't refuse. I want you. _Well, she definitely was refusing to let anybody take her phone! She had put hours into picking and choosing every single perfect song, and the two-year-old piece of plastic, metal and who knows what else was worth its weight in gold to her.

The noirette got to her feet and started following the figure, making sure to take her bag with her in case the thing had accomplices.

It wasn't moving that fast, so she had reached it within a matter of bounds. Funnily enough it didn't try to get away. On the contrary, it slowed to an eventual stop, and when Eliza firmly spoke "Give me back my phone" and grabbed the thing's shoulder, turning it around to face her, both made noises.

The thing- a male. A boy? He seemed to be a just little older than Eliza herself, but it was hard to tell because of his horrible appearance. His mouth was slit open at the sides so that a permanent bloody smile was planted on his face, gruesomely out of proportion. His face was chalk-white and had a leathery texture to it, he was missing a nose and... he didn't seem to ever blink- it laughed in her face.

Eliza simply screamed in shock, but fearfully covered her mouth with both hands quickly.

The boy opposite her grinned- Or, his lips twitched in lieu of a friendly expression but his disproportionate smile made his mouth move in the wrong way and it looked like he had a toothache- and held out his hand.

"Jeff. Jeff the Killer. Nice to meet you."

The raven was scared out of her wits, but her parents had taught her to greet people politely. She shook the boy- Jeff's- hand, utilizing every inch of self-control she possessed not to scream again when she felt a moist layer of congealed blood on it.

"Eliza Jade Foster, pleased to make your acquaintance."

Jeff raised his eyebrows. Wait- he would've. Anyway he looked disbelieving.

"Somebody's a little formal."

"My parents taught me to always-"

"Oh, fuck. What are you, five?" He shook his head, the long, wild mane of jet-black hair moving with it. "You're coming with me, little girl."

Wincing at the use of such a deplorable word, Eliza inquired; "Might I ask wh-" Her voice cracked with fear and she tried again. "Where we're going?"

"You might, but you won't know until we're there."

"...May I.. have my.. phone back?"

"Nah. I like this song." Jeff pressed a button on the phone and the song Eliza had been listening to continued to play.

Despite everything, the girl still found a comfort in mouthing the words as she was dragged along forcefully through what seemed like miles of forestry, trying to pull away a few times, getting more and more desperate with each attempt, and finally giving up, accepting that the other wasn't going to loosen his vice-like grip on her (a remarkable thing, really, since both hands were slick with the blood from Jeff's handshake now).

Eliza tried to keep up a conversation as they moved, with things like; "Could we go back over to my place so I can pack?" or; "Will I be able to wash up once we're there?", which met with simple "No"s or "Yes, now shut up"s from Jeff, although he sounded distracted.

Around the end of the afternoon, when the sun began to set and darkness settled in, a greyish mist gathered around the woods. As Eliza was hustled past a thick, ragged tree she was suprised to find a small, yellowed square of paper sticking to it. She grabbed it in passing, reading out loud what it said.

"'Always watches, no eyes'? Wha-"

The girl was startled when her assailant whipped around to look at her with an alarmed expression. He took the note and carefully pressed it back against the tree.

"That's not for you. Take those notes and the Big Man'll be so pissed-"

They both jumped a little when the sound of static took over the small, desolate melody of the song, replacing it with a crackling noise.

Jeff looked at the ground and sped up his pace, almost to the point where they were both running, muttering increasingly worse expletives to himself.

"He's onto us... Me. Oh, crap... son of a bitch...shit... fuck... cu-"

"No, that's quite enough." Eliza had recognized the pattern in the swears and didn't even want to _know _any word worse than the dreaded F-Bomb. She continued; "This Big Man can't be all that bad... What are we running from, exactly?"

"You fucking moron. We have to go now!" They were both sprinting now, and Jeff's voice had cracked in fear. This was bad.

After clearing about half a mile of forest, during which Eliza's phone acted as a way to gauge the level of danger the two were in (more static meaning more impending doom), the trees got less dense, as did the fog.

"Is... this...it?" Eliza had tried to save her breath earlier, not being in the best of shapes as it was. But with the idea of an end to this ordeal, she couldn't contain herself.

The boy didn't answer, he simply continued to pull her forward, but she heard him breathe a small sigh of relief and slow his pace only slightly. What was more, the static plaguing the little cell phone was gone.

Some five minutes later, the silhouette of a massive house-no, a mansion- was visible even in the dim light of the crescent moon in the sky.

"Are we going there?"

She saw him nod.

"Can we...slow down?"

Another nod, and within a minute they were power-walking toward the oversized dwelling.

"Do you live there?"

-"Talky person, ain't ya? I kinda live there, but I'm out a lot. Got lotsa... _work _to do."

Eliza shuddered slightly at this.

Finally, the two had reached the front door, where Jeff rang the doorbell- a pleasant chiming melody.

About a half a minute later the door was opened by a figure a bit shorter than Jeff, in a very theatrical-looking black-and-white mask.

"Jeff, this had better be pretty freakin' good, because Hoodie could be plundering my cake storage unit as we speak."

The taller snorted. "You mean the broom closet? You could live the rest of your life off what's in there, Tubbs." He poked the masked boy in the stomach. The latter doubled over slightly.

"Would you just tell me what's so important that I have to come and open the goddamn door while Hoodie's eating my babies?"

"How about I just SHOW you, lardo."

Eliza had been out of the cake kid's view this whole time- Jeff had pushed her to the side, and this house's doorway was tall, yes, but very narrow, with room for one average-sized person. But now, he stepped back, released her hand, and pulled her roughly in front of him by her lower arm.

The masked kid gestured silently for Eliza to come in. The girl was wiser than to protest, and she profusely wiped her hand on her pants- the blood truly repulsed her.

He then turned to Jeff, who still stood in the doorway, and his voice took on a condescending, sing-song tone. "Ooooh, do you know who's gonna be really mad when he finds out?"

"Funny you should mention that. These-" The taller boy gestured inside the house, where Eliza stood uncertainly. "-Were Slender's orders. 'Get me one from the forest', he said. 'A girl if you can'."

"Isn't the forest, like, his area of expertise? Couldn't he get one on his own?"

"Dude, I dunno. Let me the fuck in, Masky."

Apparently Cake Kid's name was Masky.

The shorter of the two then stepped to the side, turned around and ran up the wooden stairs. "HOODIE, I SWEAR, IF YOU ATE MY CHEESECAKE-"

A faint holler of "I couldn't if I tried!" came as a reply.

Jeff took no notice- apparently this was normal around here- and turned to Eliza.

"Uh, Slender's gonna be home soon. He's the one you want. Just don't..." He gestured to his own 'smile'. "...Freak out. He doesn't like loud people."

"What do I do in the meantime?"

The boy shrugged by means of reply and walked through another oddly tall, narrow door into what must have been the main room.

Which left Eliza to take the book she read in the forest from her bag, open in to page five and try again to make sense of the letters, passing the time until this 'Slender' fellow showed up.

* * *

**A/N So... Whaddya think? I really don't need a detailed description, but if you're gonna review, a " /10" is enough for me. :DDDD**

**-Meri**


End file.
